Harry Potter & The Mourning Silhouettes
by The Dark Lord's Most Faithful
Summary: My version of Book 7.
1. Chapter 1

_**Harry Potter Fan Fiction **_

_**By The Dark Lord's Most Faithful **_

(M.Donelan)

_**Harry Potter And The Mourning Silhouettes**_

_**Chapter 1 – The Intruders**_

It was the first good day of the summer holidays for Peter and as much as he loved spending so much time with his parents it was nothing to his love of Hogwarts. Peter Castor was muggle born and lived in the small remote village of Tworpe. Tworpe was the most muggle like place in the world to Peter when he got back from his first year. The Castor's lived on a small farm, his mother and father being muggles they had thought the letter from Hogwarts a joke upon first reading but after a good hundred of these letters there sceptic attitude towards the matter seemed to vanish. Peter himself had been waiting to start high school and had already purchased the uniform before he had received the letter and had felt very nervous and shocked upon visiting Diagon Alley for the very first time. As much as Peter loved the school and how pleased he had been to be sorted into Ravenclaw there was still many things about the people in the school that made a very small part of him dislike the place. In primary school Peter had always been seen as perfectly normal person but upon entering Hogwarts he had gotten a lot of abuse from members of Slytherin who for some absurd reason found the fact that he was muggle born quite atrocious. Peter had been called on countless occasions for it and towards the end of the last year he had begun to get upset as lots of people called him a mudblood.

Peter was curled up in bed scanning ferociously through one of his astronomy books from school, not for homework, he had completed that weeks ago, the main reason he was reading this book was because it was his favourite subject in school. The thing that fascinated him greatly was the fact that most wizards new considerably more than muggle astronomers did and he found it felt good to no more than they did. His bedroom was at the top of the tall farm in the loft, his room was tiny with slanted ceilings though he found that he preferred his bedroom to be in a smaller room than his mother and father wanted him to live in so that he could see all of the stars through his window at night. A lamp was on beside his bed and the large leather bound book that he had brought home from school (something that Peter's father found greatly amusing) and his finger scanning down its yellowish pages ferociously. Peter's finger stopped and his mahogany eyes fell onto a diagram of a star sign.

Sirius – This star sign, considered a great threat by people in the 17th century as they believed it possessed planets of great fear was so named, not because of it's shape but actually because of it's fame. The word Sirius means dog in Greek mythology.

Peter stared down at the text, pondering on the word Sirius and wandering where he and heard it before. Then it dawned on him like ice trickling down his back, Sirius had been that man that one of the older students had mentioned, the ministry had thought him a murderer but he was innocent. He racked his brain and thought on about what the boy had said. He had also said that the man was Harry Potter's godfather. Peter felt a rush of shock and gratitude towards Harry Potter.

Peter listened carefully for his mother and father, just tom make sure that they were not coming up the stairs because when they did Peter would have to hide his book and pretend to be asleep. He could hear a murmur of voices from downstairs that must mean that they were ready for coming upstairs. Peter reacted as quick as a flash, he flicked off his light and flung his book into his school trunk. He then rolled over and listened with the one visible ear for the cue to shut his eyes. But it never came. Instead Peter heard his mother's voice change into a panicky voice full of fear.

"Who… who are all of those people dear?" Her voice trailed off and Peter heard his father enter the hall and join his mother.

"People? What people?" Peter felt his inside's squirm with fear. He slouched further into his bed sheets and hoped that there was no one there.

"THOSE PEOPLE RIGHT THERE!" Peter could almost hear his father craning his neck as to see what his wife was seeing and Peter heard his father gasp in shock and swore under his breath. This seemed to jump Peter into action and he knelt up in his bed and looked, not at the starry sky swimming like a never-ending pool of gems, but at the fields that stretched like endless grassy paths all around the house and what he saw walking towards hi house made his heath thump against his chest harder than it had ever done before. There were four large hooded figures walking towards their front door only around 30 yards away from his front door, they wore masks under pulled up hoods and they were holding wands in their free hands. Peter heard his mother spluttering words of fear downstairs and the sound of his father thundering up the stairs to come to Peter's aid. His father who seemed relieved to see Peter already aware of what was going on suddenly occupied his doorframe. His father hunched down to his height and as he did Peter heard his mother's footsteps launching up the stairs, a second later, she entered the room looking terrified, her mouse coloured hair that she had passed on to Peter looking untidy and knotted as though she had been running her fingers through it in fear. She joined his father and they both looked into his eyes,

"We want you to go into your wardrobe and stay there okay?"

"Dad, I… I know who they are…" There was an echoing knock on the door.

"You do? Who are they?" Peter felt his eyes filling with tears. This was his entire fault, if he hadn't gone to Hogwarts these death eaters would not be approaching his house ready to kill them.

"They're… They're death eaters…" Peter wasn't surprised to see no reaction on their faces. "There after us because… because I'm muggle born." As Peter concluded speech there was a second louder knock on the door.

"Hide… in there in the cupboard and don't come out." His father said desperately as there was the loudest bang yet and the door began to rattle on its hinges. The alarm began to ring and as it did Peter heard a women's voice fro outside bellow,

"Silencio!" And the alarm became muted. Peter launched into the cupboard and heard his mother and father leave his room. There was a bang louder than a gunshot and Peter heard the door smash to the floor onto the wood floor in their hallway. Then came the sound of the people entering his house. Peter heard his father begin downstairs and some how Peter new he was holding the rifle he owned and was trying to sneak up on them. Then. One of the stairs creaked so loud that Peter could hear it from up in his loft.

"Accio!" Shouted a voice that was so deep it seemed to make the floor shake around them. There was then the noise of mirthless laughter and then Peter heard, "Crucio!" Bellowed by the same man. The came the noise of his father hitting the stairs, his whole body shaking like he was being electrocuted and then more laughter.

"Avada Kedavra!" Bellowed a women and the noise of his father shaking on the wooden floor at the bottom of the stairs stopped quickly.

"Right… there's two more of them somewhere…" Came a harsh and quick voice and Peter felt his whole body begin to shake. He then heard the sound of lots of footsteps walking upstairs. After hearing nothing he then heard what he had been dreading,

"Avada Kedavra!" Came the women's voice again and there was a bang and Peter new it had happened, he was the only one left. There was the smallest of gaps in his wardrobe that he could see through and Peter then heard the footsteps of one person beginning up the spiral stairs to his bedroom. Thought the slit in the door he saw one, enormous death eater enter his room. He laughed,

"Hehe I know you're in here m'boy! You can't hide from Dolohov like that, no way!" His voice was manic and Peter guessed that his face would be the same. He could see the man crouch down and check under his bed then look around and then his eyes, through the death eater's mask rest directly on Peter. He walked over to the wardrobe and swung it open and picked Peter up with one arm. Peter hung limply off his arm, so scared he thought he might pass out. "He's here! I've got him!" The death eater bellowed and the noise of more people entering his bedroom broke the silence. After all four of the death eaters were assembled there that all laughed quietly and one of the women walked forwards.

"Can I make it three out of three Antonin?" She asked the death eater holding Peter he nodded and Peter hit the floor with a bang. Peter felt the pain rush to his head and just wanted it to be over – to die. There was a blinding flash of green light and Peter was swallowed by darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Harry Potter Fan Fiction **_

_**By The Dark Lord's Most Faithful **_

(M.Donelan)

_**Harry Potter And The Mourning Silhouettes**_

_**Chapter 2 – The Eccentric Assistant **_

It had happened to quickly for Harry to comprehend it. A blinding flash of light had ripped Harry from his dream and he was now laying on his back his eyes wide open, the room ablaze with the light from the street outside whose lampposts were burning an unrelenting aura on the surrounding houses. Harry placed on his glasses and the room swam into focus. His bedroom had the appearance of one that was temporary and his school trunk lay in the corner of the bedroom shut tight and expectant. Hedwig hooted on her perch and Harry was awoken from his reverie. He seemed to come to his senses a little, as though only just realising that he had awoken and a chill fell down his spine. What had that dream been about? He then remembered the flash of light and turned and looked out of the window. From what he could see Privet Drive was as empty as always unless you counted the splattering of the rain that hit the houses. With some effort Harry drew the conclusion that the blinding light had been in his dream and not in real life though the two seemed to have a habit of mixing when you led a life like Harry Potter did. Harry Potter was no ordinary 17 year old. Instead of going to high school he had attended 6 years of magical education before now but had no urge to return, he had no reason to. Harry had only found out that he was a wizard on his eleventh birthday, also discovering that his parents had not died in a car crash like his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had explained. They had actually been murdered by the most feared wizard of the last century – Lord Voldermort. Lord Voldermort was the reason that the entire magical community had known Harry, to his great shock. The reason that he was famous was one of great mystery, as it happened his mother and father had been hunted down and killed by Lord Voldermort all so that he could hunt down Harry. His reasoning being that he had been told of a prophecy that said that either Harry or Voldermort would lose their lives at each other's hand.

Harry shook his head violently and his glasses slid down his pallid face, he wrenched them back up and began pacing his bedroom again. The thing that was troubling Harry was the mere fact that the blinding flash of light that he had dreamt about had been a luminous, acid like green. The reason that this troubled him was because it was the colour of the spell "Avada Kedavra", the very spell that had killed both of his parents and what should have killed Harry but had rebounded on Voldermort causing him to vanish. Had he had a premonition again or was it just a flash back of Snape killing Dumbledore – something that had been running through his mind every time he shut his eyes. Harry spun around alarmed as he heard a soft tapping on the window, as he looked there was nothing there. Harry felt himself rise from his seat and once again peer out of the window anxiously - all that he saws with a wave of relief was the branch on a tree tapping the window with the force of the wind. Harry found his eyes sagging as though heavy weights were pressing in top of them, he needed sleep desperately but found it hard to come by at the moment. He told himself that it had been nothing and tried to sleep.

The next day Harry awoke at nine o' clock with the sound of Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's loud descent down the stairs. Harry crawled out of bed his eyes shutting with tiredness. As he dresses he felt himself start to wake up slowly and by the time he had had his breakfast he was wide-awake. Harry had grown another few inches over the summer but was nothing to Dudley who, now he was still sticking to his diet now had the physique of an athlete. Harry arose from the table and was just about to go upstairs the idea of sending an owl to Ron and Hermione when he heard a cough and then,

"Wait there!" Harry slowly turned around and faced his Uncle. Uncle Vernon was still large and neckless though the diet seemed to have no effect on him. His face was twisted into a plain, unenthused manner though there was a shadow of a smile. " The Family, that's to say me…" He pointed a stubby little finger at himself unnecessarily and then at Aunt Petunia and Dudley, " Will be going to a family part tomorrow night alright and you are going… going to have to stay here." He finished in a rush as though it pained him to say it.

"Okay. Fine." Said Harry, this really did not bother Harry as a matter if fact he would rather stay at home especially now the Dursley's weren't there. He was just imagining himself lounged on the couch watching television when he realised Uncle Vernon analysing him as if trying to read his mind.

"I don't want any funny things happening whilst we're gone alright?"

"Yes."

"No owls, no blasting the living room fire open, nothing… is that understood."

"Of course." Said Harry beginning to feel a desperate urge to walk away. Uncle Vernon dismissed him with a curt nod, and Harry ascended the stairs.

Harry spent the rest of that day dreading that night that was coming, but eventually the light in the sky turned from a brilliant blue to an austere red colour. Harry looked at the clock in his bedroom and saw with shock that it was only seven o' clock. He lifted his blind and looked out of the window. He could just see the outline of the park silhouetted in the evening light, the lights on in the park and figures walking along the pathway in the distance. Harry thought that he'd go for a walk, there was no harm in it, he needed to clear his head of all the terrible things that were mixed inside. He left the house without saying anything to the Dursley's and began down Privet drive the souls of his shoes were wearing and he felt like his feet were actually walking on the floor. As he walked his mind drifted over to Dumbledore and he felt a slight jam in his mind. It just didn't seem right what had happened at the end of last year, how could Dumbledore have been killed? And by Snape as well, as he thought this an almighty surge of hatred seemed to rumble in his chest. Trying to get his mind off the subject that angered him he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a letter from Ron.

To Harry

I know it must be annoying staying at Privet Drive but I have good news. You know Fleur and Bill's wedding? Well you've been invited and it's in a fortnight okay? Send a letter if you can come but if you can't... well you're coming all right my mum would freak if you didn't come. Oh and I've got a message from my Mum for you what she told me to say, "Please don't go and do anything dangerous, there is no need to go after you-know-who because that's up to the Aura's" Don't listen to her mate she's just... you know a bit worried that's all.

Anyway, the weddings going to be really boring so I'm going to need you to come all right? You can go to Godric's hollow after the wedding... okay Hermione and me want to come to.

Right we'll see you at the Burrow next week, we've got ministry cars coming to pick you up,

See you then,

Ron

Harry smiled, it felt better to know that Hermione and Ron were coming with him - he also felt guilty however for dragging them into such danger. A very small, unbiased side of his mind wanted to travel to Godric's hollow alone but another half wanted Ron and Hermione there for morale support. Harry walked on, the road stretching ahead of him, he walked with no real route in mind and was surprised to find himself at the park gate, its bars where rusted and he opened it with a deafening creak. The floor he walked on was uneven tarmac, many plant beds were around him but all were dead. Harry supposed it was the warm weather that caused this. The park had an eerie quality at night and this feeling was intensified as the sound of voices echoed into the apparently empty pathway. Then he saw them, Dudley and his gang were cycling in his direction, too slowly to have seen him. Harry darted into a nearby bush and winced, as it's prickly leaved cut his skin. Harry sucked on the wound and it began to numb just as they all passed him laughing and joking. Harry remained hidden until he heard the gate shut with a clang and began further down the park. Towering in the centre of the park was a large, old-fashioned house, empty and dead looking, with ivy growing around it's exterior. Harry couldn't help but stare at it. The pathway led on to past the side of the house where a light shined onto the floor leaving a shiny yellow glow on the floor. Harry looked away at the house again, he remembered as though Dudley was yesterday chasing it around the fences of that house whilst Aunt Petunia watched unconcerned. As Harry looked ahead to the side of the house where the light shone, it no longer shone on the floor, instead the thick bead of light was rested on the figure of a man, staring right at Harry. Harry could not make out who this man actually was, he was small and stocky judging by the outline. Harry was just considering running when the man began to limp towards him manically. As the man moved from underneath the lights penetrating gaze the light shone again on the floor and the man was only vaguely visible in the darkness. Harry was just considering running away when he heard his name,

"Harry Potter… Its… its you… right in front of me…" Harry froze halfway through turning, he new that voice. The man was now yards away from Harry and as he came up close Harry felt a wave of shock at the man he saw in front of him. Percy Weasley, his eyes unfocused and his hair greasy and knotted was standing before Harry with a smile on his face, but it was no ordinary smile, in the half darkness Percy almost looked like a madman.

"_Percy_! What are you doing in _Little Whinging_?" Asked Harry taking a small step back from Percy as a trickle of black liquid trickled from the corner of his smiling mouth. Percy suddenly looked around as if only just realising where he was. Harry felt unsettled. Percy's confused face turned horribly fast into a desperate sob and Harry noticed that his eyes were heavily blood shot,

"Harry Potter! You must help… I just overheard… I just saw…" His voice tailed off and his head sagged onto his shoulders like a rag doll.

"What have you just seen Percy?" As Harry asked this Percy suddenly sprang back into a normal standing position and looked up at Harry a slight frown on his face, his ginger hair drooping over his forehead.

"What? What do you mean Harry?" His head dropped again and he spat out black liquid from his mouth and fell onto his knees looking distraught. "It's the ministry… there's a plot… an evil plot by you-know-who to burn it down Harry Potter!" Harry was struck dumb, how did he know this? And why was he in such a terrible state and why was he in Little Whinging? Percy yet again sprang up to his fullest height looking again pompous and proud.

"How do you know he's trying to burn down the ministry of magic?" Asked Harry bewildered and Percy suddenly looked alarmed.

"Burn down the _ministry of magic…_ whom?" Asked Percy astonished, Harry goggled at Percy in shock.

"You just told me that Voldermort was going to burn down the ministry of magic… you just said it not a minute ago." Percy suddenly looked amused and had the heir of someone who had just been told that Jupiter is soon going to pop.

"Not more of these cock-and bull stories Harry… you are beginning to make a habit of it… anyway… I better be going… urgent business to attend to, farewell." With that Percy disapperated and Harry was left staring at where Percy had just been… and had a shroud idea just what had happened to him…


End file.
